


She Waits

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Waiting Forever & A Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All She Can Do Is Wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Waits

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. 

 

She longed to leave Azkaban, but knew there were only two ways that'd ever happen. Either dying or the Dark Lord returning. 

He wouldn't leave her to rot here she was certain of that, but each day another part of her lost forever stuck in this place. 

All she has to do is wait, but she fears that when he does eventually come to her there will be very little of the real her left.

He will come for her, he has to otherwise everything she has done would have been for nothing.


End file.
